Captivating
by SE46 Mantis
Summary: In that a trip to the beach turns out to be very quite exciting. Airplaneshipping, rated M for sexual content/occasional swear.


_Note: My second story! Same pairing, different setting, and certainly different rating._

_Just a short drabble, essentially, to see how well I do with a touch less description than the previous fic. And obviously, to see how I do with an actual M-rated fic. __But then, any excuse for another Airplaneshipping fic is good enough for me._

_*Cough*Especially with some sexy stuff going on*Cough*_

_Enjoy!_

_xXxXx_

Elesa was positive, oh so very positive, that Skyla was using this trip to the beach as an excuse to just plain fuck with her.

In hindsight, she should have seen it coming before they'd left the villa; she had made such a show of putting on her bikini, drawing out the raising of the bottoms along her firm smooth legs, purposely protruding her chest forwards as she slung on the top whilst adopting a sultry look in her bright blue eyes, all when she knew or figured Elesa was looking her way.

By the time they were dressed for the beach and exiting the villa, Elesa had her crimson visor extended to try and hide her embarrassed eyes and equally red blush, and Skyla was giggling in amusement.

Yes, that probably should have tipped Elesa off to how the rest of the trip would have gone.

And lo and behold, it had only gotten worse from that point on.

It seemed the pilot was determined to make even the most insignificant or menial action a sensual drool-worthy surprise for Elesa's eyes, to the point the model couldn't be sure whether or not it was remotely safe to look at the other girl without getting hot and bothered by whatever intoxicating display she put on.

Like playing with the beach-ball, for instance; just a nice game of catch, nothing particularly bad about that, right? Well, whenever Skyla dropped the ball, or missed it, or otherwise did not catch it, she would bend over to pick it up. And by bend over, she'd keep her legs straight, spread them slightly, and simply lower her torso to reach it; the result of this flexible action being Elesa got a very clear view of the pilot's behind.

Elesa's response to this sight was as predictable as it was hilarious; sag forwards slightly, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, looking as though she had opened the gates to the Hall of Origins itself. The rounded curve of her posterior, the tanned skin gleaming in the light, bordered by the light-blue cloth, so close yet so far, completely and utterly destroyed all higher functions in her mind; indeed, Elesa only regained coherence upon Skyla's straightening up and turning back around, the most triumphant shit-eating grin adorning the red-head's face.

A couple more rounds of being treated to such a view led to Elesa eventually stuttering that maybe they should do something else.

Building a sandcastle seemed the flawless strategy; what could Skyla possibly do to entice her whilst building a sandcastle? Well, that assumption was utterly wrong; Skyla may not be bending over, but she seemed pretty content to accentuate her curves when she reaches over for another pile of searing-hot sand, or stretching out her firm legs when to work out the kinks, or tantalisingly brushing a hand against Elesa, either against her arm or lower torso, causing a shiver of either excitement or nervousness to run through her, the pilot smiling oh-so sweetly all the while.

Several more touches, including a lingering stroke of her thigh, led to Elesa eventually stuttering that she'd like to go for a swim as she knocks over her incomplete pile of sand.

Going for a swim had been the forefront excuse in her head at the time, hence why it did not at all help at all. Anyone could see it coming; Elesa had quickly lost all hope of mentally absorbing anything other than Skyla's gorgeous form glistening and sparkling in the ocean, slick with water and shimmering in the light, her wet outfit clinging tightly to where it covered, her subtle muscles tightening with each flex of the elbows, her gorgeous thighs sturdy even against the occasional wave, and her crimson hair glowed like fire under the sun, slick against her beautiful face with the water, framing the sparkling blue eyes.

Elesa could have stared at her forever, frozen in time and space by her beauty. If Skyla had a plan regarding these seductive gestures, it was working flawlessly. The model honestly wasn't sure whether it was really the sea or herself that had her bottoms flooded, and her eyes trailed a droplet of water sliver down Skyla's cheek, over her slim neck, trace the collarbone, before finally dipping down right between Skyla's bosom-

Needless to say, Elesa swiftly resorted to leaving the water, claiming the salt was bad for her.

And now, she was back on the towel, lying face down, protected from the sun by her large yellow parasol, running through every gorgeous sight she'd just witnessed again and again, like a video on repeat, silently thanking every deity above her nose wasn't bleeding like in those anime shows she watched when she was younger.

Oh, but that Skyla. So friendly and happy and bubbly and exuberant and kind and generous and insanely fucking sexy.

And apparently cruel too, given she should have some idea how her actions were driving the model over the deep end, so to speak. If the pilot had desired sexual intercourse, than surely she could have just, you know, asked? They'd had sex before, a few times in fact, so it wasn't as though Elesa would reject her or something.

Maybe Skyla just felt a tad sadistic today.

"Elesa, are you sleeping?"

Her voice, sing-song and sweet as sugar, was in her ear, and Elesa slowly turned her head, the towel softly brushing against her face as she did, and opened a single eye to see Skyla smiling widely, lying right next to her, a faint layer of water still dribbling from her hair.

"Not anymore."

"Sorry. I got kinda bored splashing by myself-" Hence her still being wet, evidently. "-So I came over to see if you were up."

She leans in closer, adopting a somewhat pleading expression, her face completely taking up Elesa's singular range of vision, and the model feels a trace of desire sliver through her mind and down to her nether regions. _Oh, Skyla, what do you do to me?_

"I'm just relaxing now." Elesa replies, managing to keep her cool as she generally did, closing her eye now and shifting her body slightly. "Nothing much to it."

"Fair enough." Skyla purrs, before extending her hand to gently pat the soft black hair of the other girl, before moving it back, gently stroking her slight wet fingers, heated by the sun, between the lithe model's shoulder blades, across the yellow strap of her bikini and down the length of her spine. "I do love relaxing."

Elesa offers only a slight groan in response as the pilot's fingers draw along the length of her torso, upwards and downwards, leaving a trail of warm pleasure that rippled through every nerve in her body. Skyla smiles warmly as she observes the model's shudder, spreading her fingers to draw them across the dip of her waist's sides, one side to the other. Her touch is soft yet exhilarating, and Elesa can't restrain the reverent whimpers born from the other girl's touch, particularly when the girl traces a circle with her thumb at the base of her spine, right at the pelvis, just above the rim of her bikini bottoms; it sends a bolt through her that earns a body-wide shudder, causing Skyla to giggle slightly at her effectiveness.

Finally, Elesa finds in herself to be blunt, and mutters through the towel: "That was the whole point of this trip, wasn't it? Just to bother and coerce me into sex, right?"

The tracing fingers pause: "Well, not precisely. I do like the beach, you know. But you look so good in a bikini, I couldn't help myself."

She giggles again, and Elesa finds it ironic that all of this is due to Skyla's own inability to withstand her libido, when she has been a victim of the mood herself.

Elesa rolls onto her back now, propping herself up on her elbows to face the other girl, who leans back onto her knees, curious to see how the model will respond. They stare at each other for a moment, before Elesa speaks: "Well, if you wanted any kind of… mature attention, so to speak, you could have just asked."

She grins now, and Skyla responds in kind, adding a laugh to her own cheerfulness. It takes a second for Elesa to laugh as well, and the two of them are suddenly in hysterics, Skyla flopping over onto Elesa's abdomen as they shake under the sheer force of their laughter.

Thank Arceus they are in a private section of the beach; people might deem them crazy if they saw such exuberant hilarity for no apparent reason.

Finally, it subsided into mere giggles, and then, silence. Elesa breathed in deeply as Skyla nestled her head onto her stomach, bringing an arm to stroke through the other girl's bright crimson hair. That had felt good, laughing it all out. Sure, Skyla had been fucking around before, but Elesa supposed she might well have done the same if she had been as enthusiastic as the pilot-

Who was now sliding a hand under her pants.

Elesa nearly jolted up, the previous humour disintegrating into shock, when a single finger paused just above her womanhood, but the weight of Skyla upon her prevented that, instead restraining her into a vicious shudder. A powerful tingling sensation was threatening to take over, drawn from the tension of the foreign appendage so close to her oddly aching groin.

"S-Skyla-" She stutters, stunned at such boldness, but she is silenced by the pilot simply murmuring: "It's fine, it's fine."

_More than fine, _she's implying, and the model, against the instinct of surprises, stills, body suddenly anxious for what is to come. If this is what Skyla had led her up to, then why not witness the outcome?

Elesa is blushing furiously now as Skyla grows bolder still, sliding her entire hand under the cloth and cupping her aching heat, a warm lid against even warmer depths. She keeps it there for a few seconds, pressing gently, and upon receiving a light moan from the other girl, nods in satisfaction and confirmation to continue.

She starts with one finger. The model gasps slightly when it first slips inside, poking, prodding, exploring, and her hands clench the towel as if she were clinging to her life itself. It sears into her, a singular bastion of electrifying, burning pleasure that sets every nerve on fire. Skyla feels the model shaking under her, her blazing depths contracting slightly around her finger, and she nods to herself and continues.

It's a slow rhythm at first, easing the model into it, making her comfortable, content. In and out, the index finger slides, bringing more of that electrical sensations when it entered, and leaving a slick void when it left. Elesa is panting now, ragged breaths that leaves her lungs aching with the pace of them.

Skyla continues to thrust her finger in and out, the other hand stroking at Elesa's naval to relax her further, a soft touch that contrasts with the sharper motion of the other hand. She's admittedly surprised it came to this; yes, she had worked hard to put on a seductive performance for the other girl, but she didn't predict her own boldness to finger her in public.

But truthfully, it just added to the thrill, and Skyla did adore thrills.

She adds the middle finger now, taking a moment to fit both of them into the model, before resuming her pace. Elesa is shaking under her, moaning and whimpering under her touch, gasping her name in shaky breathes, and Skyla _loves it._

The repeating surges of heat, of pleasure, are building within her; every sliver of movement from Skyla's fingers continues to stockpile into this sensation, the feeling of something growing. Elesa gasps as the other girl buries deeper into her, her legs kicking out in a spasm of nerves, searing her to the core. Skyla is pushing her inner walls apart, grazing against them, and she wishes it would never end, could go on forever.

Skyla swivels her penetrating appendages around in a circular motion, feeling the heated fluid within shift over them as she moves in and out, side-to-side, whatever may coerce another moan, another shiver, another bout of ecstasy from her Elesa. She's never seen the model lose control like she does under Skyla's touch, and it sends more thrills through her mind as she rapidly thrusts into her; she can feel Elesa getting closer and closer, and she wants to see that loss of control at its zenith.

Elesa is getting so close now; Skyla's thrusts are getting faster, becoming merciless, and her spine arches under the constant wave of fire and ecstasy and lightning. Every nerve in her body is aflame, begging for release, her nether regions bearing the concentration of that heat as her muscles tighten almost painfully.

"Skyla." She gasps, the single word escaping her, bursting free of her confined body, as the heat builds and builds like a volcano-

"I know." Skyla murmurs, suddenly intense in her tone. "You're almost there. Here we go."

Elesa bites her lip, hard enough to hurt but free of blood, and releases it in a gasp as yet another wave bombards her; she's going to explode at this point, combust into a searing fire that would burn the sand into glass and the sea into steam. Skyla is deeper in her, stronger, faster, she's getting so close-

So close, in, out, in, out, she's splitting her in half, wave after wave, again and again, the heat is building and building and she's so close and she's going to explode, she's going to die in a fire beyond even Arceus and she's-

There.

Skyla buries the fingers in as deep as they can go when the innards squeeze upon them like a vice, trapping them in burning muscle as a rush of fluid surges across the prisoners, viscous and heated like magma, a magma that burns every nerve within Elesa, agonising and yet divine beyond all heavens.

Elesa is surprisingly quiet, surprisingly still despite this, a drawn-out yet barely audible moan arising from her, and Skyla wonders how she can be so unnervingly quiet, unnervingly still despite what she has wrought, but yet, it's fitting that even Elesa can find some way of maintain her calm image.

And just like that, the moment passes; her vagina relaxes, the fluid pauses, Elesa's body goes limp and her voice dies out. Skyla withdraws her hand and rears up over the other girl, bringing her hand up to examine the glistening liquid that coats it, feeling the temptation to lick them clean. But she restrains that and turns her attention to the model, who is breathing deeply, a sheen of sweat across her beautiful face and body, panting softly, long legs shuddering slightly.

The pilot is capable of patience, and she shows it now, withdrawing from Elesa, lying down next to her and waiting, simply staring at the other girl's rather weary expression. It takes a few moments for coherence to return to the model, and when it does, she tilts her head to the side to look at the red-head, and murmurs: "You… you are such a sly one, Skyla."

Skyla can't help but laugh, curling herself up like a ball as the urge to just laugh her heart out overtakes. Elesa simply smiles, and when Skyla recovers, giggling away, she adds, somewhat tiredly yet content: "No complaints from me, of course."

"Of course."

They are quiet for another moment, and Elesa speaks up again: "Didn't expect that so soon, really. Orgasm on the beach. Who would have thought?"

"I was going to get you back at the villa." The pilot admits. "But then I just… felt like doing it now."

"I don't disapprove, to be honest."

Skyla grins: "Glad to hear it."

"… You do realise, once we're back at the villa, I'm going to pin you down and pay you back for both this and that whole seduction thing, right?"

She's amused at the utterly serious way Elesa voices it, coupled with her expression, and thus Skyla cheerfully replies, with a cheeky wink:

"Electric beats Flying."

Elesa laughs, reassured and humoured that this trip had indeed been an excuse to fuck with her. In more ways than one.

_xXxXx_

_Note: So there we have it! The third M-rated Airplaneshipping fic, courtesy of myself. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and be sure to drop off a review if you please._

_Oh! And a very Merry Christmas to you all._


End file.
